Cranky Doodle Donkey
Axel Lutter (German) Mario Scarabelli (Italian) Miłogost Reczek (Polish) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Blas Garcia (Latin American Spanish)}} Cranky Doodle Donkey is a character who first appears in the episode A Friend in Deed. His name is a reference to "Yankee Doodle Dandy", a famous song written by George M. Cohan in 1942.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Cranky Doodle Donkey appears in the episode A Friend in Deed, right after Pinkie Pie sings the Smile Song. Unlike the other ponies, he does not smile as a result of Pinkie Pie's song. Pinkie Pie annoys Cranky by trying to guess his name. He eventually reveals his full name, Cranky Doodle Donkey, which sets Pinkie Pie into a song of the same name, and has her calling him "Doodle." Angry, Cranky yells at Pinkie, "Nopony calls me Doodle!" Pinkie offers Cranky her friendship, which he refuses, telling Pinkie that he has made enough friends in his life and that he came to Ponyville to settle down and live in peace. Pinkie tries again, this time using her "Welcome Wagon" to sing a song. However, this backfires when the wagon's burst of confetti blows off Cranky's wig, which Pinkie then steps on believing it to be a spider. Pinkie tries to help by loudly announcing to the crowd that Cranky needs a new wig and points out his baldness. Infuriated and embarrassed, Cranky tries to leave, but Pinkie forces him to go to the local spa in an effort to make it up to him. Afterwards, Pinkie presents Cranky with a new, blonde wig. Cranky thanks Pinkie, but he still does not smile. Later, when Pinkie intrudes on Cranky unpacking at his new, secluded residence, he reveals that he has traveled far and wide across Equestria to places such as Fillydelphia and Manehattan to search for a special friend of his. While looking through Cranky's belongings, Pinkie accidentally destroys a scrapbook that contains the only physical reminders he has of his special friend. Cranky throws Pinkie out of his house, declaring that he will "never, ever, ever, ever, ever" be her friend. Determined to apologize, Pinkie returns to Cranky's later. Upon seeing her, Cranky vainly runs and tries to hide from Pinkie. Cranky angrily dismisses Pinkie's apology, telling her that she destroyed the only thing he had to remember his special friend by. Pinkie returns once more with Matilda, whose voice Cranky immediately recognizes. Shocked, he asks how Pinkie could know she is his special friend. Pinkie reveals that she remembered that Matilda has some of the same items in her scrapbook that he had in his. After briefly reminiscing about the night they met at the Grand Galloping Gala and how Matilda left a note for Cranky telling him she was moving to Ponyville (which Cranky never found), Matilda kisses Cranky, causing him to finally smile. Grateful for what she did, Cranky finally accepts Pinkie's offer of friendship, but asks that he and Matilda be left alone together for the moment. A donkey with his design appears briefly in Dragon Quest, ferrying Spike across a river on a raft. During Magical Mystery Cure, one of Pinkie's flashbacks shows her felt imagination of Cranky. Other depictions IDW comics Cranky Doodle Donkey appears in ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #1 on page 3/Dynamic Forces exclusive cover RE, wearing a wig of the same design as his old wig, and in ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #7 on page 2. Chapter books Cranky Doodle Donkey is mentioned in chapter 11 of Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, "Rallying the Hoofs", and in chapter 3 of Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, "The Road Less Sparkled". Personality True to his name, Cranky is initially easily annoyed and upset. When first introduced, he speaks sarcastically and uses quips. Only once reunited with his "special friend" does Cranky smile and show kindness and joy. Gallery References pl:Cranky Doodle Osioł ru:Кренки Дудл Category:Non-pony characters